


The Psychic Children

by betweenjicheol_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, betweenyouandme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenjicheol_mod/pseuds/betweenjicheol_mod
Summary: Jihoon can see your pastSeungcheol can tell if you're lying to himWhat happens when they meet?





	

**Author's Note:**

> post for: animekpopfreak @ AFF  
> AFF crosspost is [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1182428/the-psychic-children-seventeen-leejihoon-seungcheol-jicheol)

Jihoon sees things. Okay, that sounded a little vague and possibly creepy. Jihoon doesn’t see ghosts. He sees people’s memories when he looks into their eyes. Usually he’ll see it all at once. All their ups and downs and the decisions they’ve made. Everything. He can even look into the eyes of a person in a painting and see the life of a prostitute. It’s really creepy  but at least people think he’s admiring the art. Although, Jihoon thinks it’s a curse. To be able to know everything about a person. To invade people’s privacy. He doesn’t tell anyone because he doesn’t want trouble.

The only person that knows is his friend Jeonghan. Jeonghan found out about it after Jihoon accidentally told him about Jeonghan’s mom wanting a girl along with Jeonghan interrogating the other until Jihoon gave in and told him about his powers. Jeonghan was excited about it because that would mean the shorter could help him see who just wants him for sex and who actually wants a relationship. 

So far, Jihoon had found his friend a sweet,nice girl (Jihoon can't remember her name.Jeonghan said it probably a hundred times but he wasn't listening) until they realised Jeonghan preferred guys. The girl respected his preference and they still keep contact up to this day. The next person was a tall guy named Mingyu (Jihoon definitely remembered that name because Mingyu would always announce his presence whenever he came around). Jihoon isn't too sure what happened between them but the next thing he knows Mingyu has his arms wrapped around a dark haired male that wasn't Jeonghan.

Jeonghan had wondered why Jihoon wouldn’t date as he could always see who was good and who was an ass. To Jihoon, it wouldn’t feel right because he already knew so much about the person. And also the fact that he can look into people’s memories without their consent would most probably piss a lot of people off. He never got a chance to tell Jeonghan that because the other male would already be doing something else.  Jihoon had thought that Jeonghan was only using him to get guys but after that one time during a party when some sleazy guy came up to him, Jeonghan immediately shoved the guy away and left the party with Jihoon.

Jeonghan has been protective of Jihoon ever since. 

They’ve been friends for perhaps a year now. The only reason Jihoon remembers so is because the other male barged in when it was finals week and insisted they celebrated together. So they did, eating cake while being surrounded by textbooks and notebooks.

They managed to survive finals week and Jihoon decided to cut and dye his hair pink during the break. When he met Jeonghan, he found the other male sporting long, chestnut brown hair and a bone crushing hug because quote, “You look sooo cute Jihoon! It suits you so well! I just..Gah!”. Even though Jihoon specifically said not to call him cute or adorable, Jeonghan didn’t care. Ah friendship. Friendship will make you forgive your friends no matter how much they get into trouble. Friendship also makes you give into things like going to a party which is coincidentally where they are currently.

Jihoon had no idea how or why but he gave into Jeonghan’s persistent pestering to go to a party. So there he was, standing at the side of the room, holding a cup of something (probably was punch, he did not know), alone. This was because the minute they walked in Jihoon had seen the memories of a boy and told Jeonghan to go after him. That was probably an hour ago. Jeonghan and the boy(Joshua Hong JiSoo. Jihoon can see his memories he can’t help himself) have been talking in the corner since they met.

As much as Jihoon liked being alone, he would much prefer being home alone. He should go ahead and tell Jeonghan that he was going first. He put his cup down on a table and looked up and accidentally into someone’s eyes. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Seungcheol hears things. Wow, okay now that is scary. Seungcheol can hear people's thoughts. Thankfully not dead ones but actual living ones. He can hear everything that they’re thinking of, which is the problem. He hears everyone’s thoughts and frankly speaking it’s driving him nuts. When Seungcheol first discovered his power, he was a child and he was terrified because he found out his “friends” were lying to him all the time. He complained to his parents that there were too many voices in his head. His parents weren’t sure what to do except accompany him to a child therapist. The result of that were many sessions followed by Seungcheol being able to control what he hears. Although, if he lets himself go too much, the voices would overwhelm him.

Mingyu and Wonwoo were probably the closest friends Seungcheol would ever consider because they constantly worry about him not dating (and they were dating each other but they kept their displays of affection to a minimum whenever Seungcheol was around) and they genuinely wanted to know Seungcheol more and perhaps become his friends. Seungcheol never told them about his power. It was best if they didn’t know. He tried his hardest whenever either one of them planned something for the other and kept it a secret. He succeeded in keeping the secret because if he can keep his power a secret, this is nothing.

Finals week was amazing. Absolutely terrific. No, seriously. Due to Seungcheol’s ability to hear people’s thoughts, he heard the teacher changing some questions in the exam and hinted to his friends about the change in hopes they got it. Probably did because their grades improved. Perk number one of hearing other people’s thoughts.

Seungcheol had dyed his hair once and rocked it for an entire summer before going back to black. Wonwoo joined him by going blonde and for some reason Mingyu didn't ( We don't know why either). This time, Seungcheol and Wonwoo didn't bother but Mingyu did. He appeared at the doorstep of Seungcheol’s place with ash blue hair and a very big grin. Mingyu wanted to be showered with compliments by the look of his disappointed face when Seungcheol just said “You look good man”. He moped around the apartment and Seungcheol wanted to punch him because he repeatedly thought to himself “What if Wonwoo hated it?”. Wonwoo walked in 15 minutes later and froze when he saw his boyfriend. Seungcheol was so annoyed he excused himself to the bathroom. Wonwoo went over to his boyfriend(whom was terrified of the disapproval),ran his hair through and said “You look good gyu. Colour suits you too. I like it.” Mingyu was ecstatic and hugged him. “He likes it. He likes it” Mingyu repeats. Just like a dog Seungcheol would say. He never needed pets because he has one right in his apartment with coloured hair.

For some reason, the couple managed to convince him to go to a party. Seungcheol doesn’t go to parties for the obvious reasons of Mingyu and Wonwoo abandoning him to go make out and that he can read people’s minds. People usually go up to him for sex and he doesn’t want any of it. 

So here he was. Standing in a corner alone. Refusing to give girls or guys a chance to speak. When they came in, Mingyu and Wonwoo disappeared, leaving Seungcheol alone. He searched for them but then gave up after 10 minutes.  10 minutes later he decides to go home. He sends Wonwoo a text and looks up and locks eyes with someone.

A short boy that probably shouldn’t be here with pink hair looks at him. Seungcheol had to admit he was pretty cute. “Wait, he can read minds?” Seungcheol hears and panics. He looks around and realises it's the boy by the way his mouth hung open. “Fuck, he’s hot” Seungcheol smirks. The boy immediately blushed and Seungcheol finds that really cute. 

The pink haired stranger turned away and walked to the door. No, Seungcheol doesn’t want him to leave. So he runs after him, stumbling along the way. The stranger is walking fast but Seungcheol caught up to him.

“Wait!” Seungcheol calls out. The stranger stops and turns around. He’s still blushing and his eyes are wide open. Seungcheol gives out a smile.

“Hi, I’m Choi Seungcheol. What's your name?” 

______________________________________________________________________________

Seungcheol can hear the inner battle raging in the boy's head.

“I shouldn't give him my real name. I'll tell him Woozi. Yeah, I wil- Wait he reads minds” the boy thought to himself before looking up in shock.

“Indeed I can, Woozi” Seungcheol says, smiling “The question is, how do you know that? I've never told anyone so the only possible answer is that you are just like me.”

‘Woozi’ looked away but Seungcheol can still see the blush under the streetlight.

“Do I tell him the truth? I can't lie to him. He's probably listening in right now. Oh fuck” Seungcheol chuckled.

“Well, if you don't want to tell me now, it's fine. I just don't want to get back in there. The noise is too much.” Seungcheol said as he rubbed his temples.

“I don't wanna go back either. Too many people have been looking at me with pervy eyes.” Woozi spoke.

Seungcheol rubbed the back of his neck. He actually has a chance to know this person and maybe he won't turn out as bad as he would think.

“You know,” Seungcheol began “There's a 24-hour diner nearby. It's a lot better than a bunch of horny kids trying to get in your pants at first sight.”

“Yes” was the boy's immediate thought “Wait, no. I barely know him. I can't go off with a stranger. Jeonghan would kill me”

“Want to tell Jeonghan you're leaving?” Seungcheol asked.

“Yes. No. Fuck” the boy said “I was supposed to be going but then you” he stopped. He turned his heel “I'm leaving” and he walked away.

No. Fuck no. Seungcheol had just met him. Fuck no. Seungcheol ran after the boy. 

“Hey wait!” Seungcheol yelled. The boy didn't stop this time. “ Seungcheol caught up with him “ Come on. I'm really curious about you.”

“Curiosity killed the cat” the boy said. “ But satisfaction brought it back” Seungcheol said. He watched the boy open his mouth and closed it immediately. 

“Jihoon.” 

“What?” Seungcheol didn't get that. No seriously, he didn't. 

“My name is Lee Jihoon”

Seungcheol smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________

Jihoon didn't know how to act around Seungcheol.  The poor kid found out that his friends weren't exactly the nicest and he couldn't make any friends until high school. All Jihoon wanted to do was hold him tight and pet him. 

But he can't do that right now because he's pretty darn sure Seungcheol heard that. 

“ Yeah I did. It's real nifty to find out things.” Seungcheol says, popping a chip in his mouth. “ It helped me and my friends get better grades, which we needed to be honest” Jihoon nodded to that “Yeah, your D in math wasn’t gonna help your case on staying alone. Oh fuck”

Seungcheol smiled. “So, how do you know all that? We literally just met and you already know my previous grade in math class. Tell me, what can you do?”

Jihoon wanted to run. He actually wanted to be able to move stuff around so that he could make a break for it. But instead he has these powers.

“So, what are they?” Seungcheol asked, sipping his drink. Jihoon fiddles with the hem of his shirt. “I…” Jihoon begins, looking down “I can see people’s memories. What they’ve done and all the decisions they’ve made. It comes in handy to filter out the good and the bad people”

“So, what if they were bad and they were trying to change themselves?” Seungcheol asks “I would see that too.” Jihoon replies. Jihoon looks up to see Seungcheol looking at him attentively. They lock eyes and for the first time in his life, Jihoon felt like someone was looking into his soul. They couldn’t look away. Eyes too mesmerizing to look away. The background began to blur out and everything turned into white noise. It was just the two of them like nothing else mattered.

They could stay like that forever but everyone has to come back to reality. The sound of a plate falling against a tiled floor did the trick. The boys tore their eyes away from each other to see the cause of the sound. They turned back to each other and for the third time that night, Jihoon was as pink as his hair. Okay, maybe a little more on the red side but he was still blushing. Seungcheol can feel his heart beating as if he ran for miles. 

Jihoon wasn’t speaking but Seungcheol could sense a million things running through his head because he was the same. 

“Wait,” Seungcheol began. Jihoon looked up. “You said that you can see people’s memories, right?” Jihoon nodded “Yeah…”

“So, you know everything about me and I can hear your every thought, meaning I don’t really know you…” Seungcheol continued

“What are you trying to get with here?” Jihoon said, skepticism in his voice. Seungcheol smiled. “I want to get to know you better and since you’ve seen what I am so there is no way I’m going to be horrible with you.”

“I guess you’re right” Jihoon thinks. Seungcheol looks away for a moment and turns back to Jihoon. Jihoon swore he saw stars in his eyes. “Come on, let’s go” Seungcheol got up and looked at Jihoon with expectant eyes. “Wh- What? Go where?” Jihoon stumbles just a bit but gets his balance back. 

“It’s still early and I think the theaters are still open. What movie do you wanna watch?” Seungcheol asks. “You literally just met me. How do you know I’m not some psychopath? And don’t you dare mention my height.” Jihoon scowls. They’re outside of the diner when Seungcheol laughs. “Well, if you were some psychopath I would’ve picked up the crazy symptoms when we entered the diner which you have not exhibited plus you’re really cute and it’s not the height.” he reasons

“And hey, I feel like I don’t need to lie around you and trust me, it feels really good not to hold everything in.” Seungcheol continues. Jihoon looks down and contemplates. “I guess it couldn’t hurt. But I want popcorn.” he says. Seungcheol beams as he leads the way. 

______________________________________________________________________________  
After that, they exchanged numbers and put each other through hell as they try to get some balls to call the other. They didn’t want to seem too desperate but they really wanted to hear their voice again. Jeonghan was simply ecstatic when he heard Jihoon met someone and they had already went on a date. Jihoon kept denying that fact but Jeonghan was having none of it. Everytime Jeonghan asked about Seungcheol, Jihoon would start talking until he sees the amused face on Jeonghan.

Seungcheol was having the similar situation, except he has a puppy(obvs Mingyu) and the less hyper one (Wonwoo). Whenever Seungcheol talked about Jihoon, there was a smile on his face. His friends kept encouraging him to call Jihoon but Seungcheol wasn’t sure if he should. Wouldn’t it make him sound desperate? What if it’s the wrong time and Jihoon would just hate him? Forever? Questions like these plagued him. Wonwoo, kinda understands how Seungcheol feels whenever he wanted to go on the quote “Perfect date” with Mingyu, stole Seungcheol’s phone, dialled Jihoon’s number and shoved it back to Seungcheol’s face.

Jihoon jumped when he saw Seungcheol’s name pop up on his phone screen. He may or may not have immediately answered but hey he did it. They talked for hours and eventually met up for breakfast, where they talked even more.

They both enjoyed how easy it was to talk to the other. They enjoyed being together and how comfortable the other was. They met up more times after that to the point where literally everyone around them told them to make it official. You know, after their friends interrogate you to deem you worthy of their blessing. Oh, hey.

Seungcheol met Jeonghan two weeks after he met Jihoon. As Seungcheol would put it, it was like he was arrested for something and Jeonghan was doing a bad cop good cop on him. Eventually, Jeonghan approved of Seungcheol.

Jihoon met Mingyu and Wonwoo a day later and was immediately uncomfortable because well, his best friend’s ex is sitting right next to him with his boyfriend. “Oh, you’re Jeonghan’s friend? That’s so cool! Small world eh?” Mingyu said to him. That didn’t make Jihoon any more comfortable and Wonwoo noticed it. They asked Jihoon some questions and eventually ended telling him how Seungcheol couldn’t shut up about him. This resulted Jihoon to a flustered state. This also made Jihoon to run up to Seungcheol and asked him to call him his boyfriend. He obviously complied. When Jihoon kissed him, well, he didn’t want to stop.

_____________________________________________________________________________

It’s been two years since then. Jihoon moved in with Seungcheol and their friends visit frequently. Actually, they’re considering on making them move in because they are there every. Single. Day. And since, there’s like three bedrooms, one couple gets one room. Oh yeah, Jeonghan and Joshua hit it off and they’re been together ever since the party. But yeah, they’re really frequent and if it’s a late night, Jihoon and Seungcheol can see their friends just sleeping in the living room.

There were only the few rare moments where Jihoon and Seungcheol are alone and during those times they spend it close together. Most of the time Jihoon just wants to cuddle and just thinks the thoughts he wants to say to Seungcheol but doesn’t voice it out. Seungcheol didn’t care but he always responds to them.

Jihoon has never been happier. He can’t remember the last time he was this happy.

“When you met me, maybe?” Seungcheol says, leaning in to kiss Jihoon. Jihoon scoffs “No, I don’t think so. You were really creepy then.” Seungcheol pouts but Jihoon kisses it away. “Hey, but you’re happy with me, right?” Seungcheol asks, looking into Jihoon’s eyes.

“You can hear everything I think of Cheol, are you serious?” Jihoon thought. Seungcheol chuckled. “I love you” Seungcheol said, smiling. “I love you too” Jihoon responded with a smile. Jihoon grabs Seungcheol by the collar and kisses him.


End file.
